This invention relates to rakes for removing weeds from bodies of water, and, more particularly, to a floating weed rake for shore or dock retrieval and removal of surface weeds from lakes, streams, ponds and the like.
Weed removal from recreational bodies of water, such as vacation lakes and streams, is presently accomplished on a large scale using harvesting machinery. Such equipment is expensive and unsuitable for numerous smaller problem areas. The use of chemicals for destroying weeds has often been unsatisfactory because of cost, as well as environmental considerations. Individuals faced with weed problems have also resorted to the use of lawn rakes, pitchforks and other equipment related thereto, which is not designed for the specific task of weed removal from water. Attempts have been made to modify the standard lawn rake to make it adaptable for use in water, with varying degrees of success.
The floating rake of this invention permits an individual standing on a shore or dock to throw the rake out onto the lake or stream and pull the weeds to the shore or dock, and, using the same device, pull the weeds from the water. The user does not have to enter the water, although the user may wade into the water if desired. Both retrieval and removal of the weeds from the water can be easily and quickly accomplished.